gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Round Table Conference
__TOC__ Reward Themes * Penal : Equipment * Military : Attributes * Religion : Attributes * Tax : Items * Domestic : Scrolls * Agriculture : off-site (meaning out-of-maze) resources. Issues Table Side Effects Many Domestic issues have side effects not explained in the rewards but rather implicit from the text of the issue itself. For some, the effect is purely cosmetic, for others it can be important. * Abolish the kingship of King Arthur Gumball : No more Table conferences * Dissolve the Round Table Conference : No more Table conferences * Change the Round Table Conference to a Square Table Conference : The table will look more like a square * Imprison XXX Gumball : XXX will vote against this one even if he is in your team and Lancelot will not give the extra votes he should. If it passes, there is a scene where XXX is put in a cage at the table and King Arthur asks to put him away. I don't know if he is back for the next Conference or not. * Must stand to attend the Round table conference : Chairs will disappear in the next Conference. * ... Recurring Objects * Tax Bill : HP+10, 10~100 EP at random * Tax Order : Equipment - Treasure : +20EP each floor. * Old Poker : Consumable - 52EP * Low Level Swordsmanship, can be : Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll , ... (?) * Empire Secret , there is some randomness to this: ** 3 votes : Attack+15, Power+15, Increase the effect of all spells by 5%. ** 3 votes : Attack+15, Power+15, Gem +3, Increase the effect of all spells by 5%. ** 3 votes : Attack+15, Power+15, MP+50, HP+50, Golden Pot x1. ** 5 votes : Attack+20, Power+20, HP+100, MP+100, Pharaoh's Mask , Defense +3 ** 6 votes : Attack+20, Power +20, Gem +3, Dragon Ball +1, Air Spell Book, Fire Ball x8, Blind x2, Increase the effect of all spells by 10%. Explications * "Chance of" means that this part of the reward doesn't always show up. If you play with King Arthur, you actually see if it is in or not, you don't see a chance %. *The issue is as it appears on the screen, spelling mistakes included. *Any ?' denotes an uncertainty or lack of content. Please remove them once confirmed. *'Effect type is to allow sorting of the table based on the type of reward. Feel free to add new types if one feels pertinent. *'Seen in' I Have removed this column as it seems that no issues are specific. Odds Assuming that: * Each knight gumball in your team, except King Arthur who doesn't vote, vote in favor of the issue. * Each other knight at the table has a 50% chance to vote yes. (This is a wild guess) Then, the table below gives the odds to get at least 3/4/5/6 yes votes depending on the number of voting knights in your team when the issue doesn't belong to a class boosted by one of those gumballs. Obviously, if the issue being voted on is boosted by one of your knights, the odds will be a lot better than what is shown below. One should remember that it is entirely possible that the algorithm used in the game doesn't correspond to the assumptions made above. Notes Generic notes * The Conference is called by using the Round Table object that shows up in the maze. The Round Table tile is not flipped by default and it can be used even if there are still monsters around. * When the conference occurs, it can be difficult to guess what is the type of the issue being voted on unless you play King Arthur. One way to know is if some votes are converted from No to Yes: If you are observant and quick you can see which knight made a comment to force other knights to change their vote. That knight will be one of the gumballs in your team and will correspond to the class issue. This is why there is a (?) on some of the results above: it shows doubt about the actual class of the issue. * Each of the knights in your team (except King Arthur who doesn't vote) will always vote in favor of the issue proposed even if that issue is not of the class corresponding to his exclusive skill. * If you have King Arthur in your team, you will be offered to choose the issue. You are presented with 3 random classes of issues to choose from and 6 issues in each of those classes. You can inspect the rewards of all of the issues before making your choice. (Just don't spend more than 20 minutes on this or you might lose connection to the game) * The issue is passed if it has 3 votes in favor or more. 2 or less votes means you get nothing. The amount of the reward depends on the number of votes in favor. * The result depends quantitatively on the number of votes obtained. As in you get 4 scrolls if you get 4 votes but 5 scrolls if you get 5 votes. This is why the number of votes obtained is listed with the results. * During the Conference, you first see King Arthur declaim the issue and then, 6 knights will vote. In order of voting : Gaheris, Lamorak , Galahad, Gawaine, Lancelot , Mordred. Mordred is not currently a playable gumball. Display This is an example of how the conference looks when it starts if you don't have King Arthur in your team to first select the issue.